thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Herrsche
Zitat Gruppierungen Waldscheune - Überlebende *Carl Grimes *Judith Grimes *Michonne *Gabriel Stokes *Rick Grimes *Daryl Dixon *Sasha *Glenn Rhee *Maggie Greene *Carol Peletier *Eugene Porter *Rosita Espinosa *Abraham Ford *Tara Chambler Alexandria *Aaron *Eric *Deanna Monroe *Pete Anderson *Jessie Anderson *Ron Anderson *Sam Anderson *Nicholas *Reg Monroe *Spencer Monroe *Bruce *Francine *Tobin *Holly *Rosemary Die Wölfe *Benedict Samuel as Owen *Jesse C. Boyd as Blond Wolf Sonstige *Morgan Jones Tiere Zombies *Zombie 120 Orte der Handlungen * Alexandria Sicherheitszone * Grimes Haus * Monroes Haus * Jessies Haus Kurzbeschreibung Morgan erwacht in einem Auto. Er bereitet sich eine Tasse mit heißer Flüssigkeit zu. Kurz darauf kommt ein Mann mit vorgehaltener Waffe auf ihn zu. Er gibt sich als Mitglied einer Gruppe zu erkennen, die sich selbst "die Wölfe" nennt. Im Laufe des Gesprächs stellt sich heraus, dass sie auf Menschenjagd gehen und auch Morgan nicht lebendig davon kommen lassen wollen. Er wird von einem zweiten Mann angegriffen, kann jedoch beide überwältigen. Er sperrt sie in das Auto und betätigt die Hupe, um Untote anzulocken. In Alexandria soll es ein Treffen am Abend geben, bei dem über Ricks Verhalten gesprochen wird. Dieser bespricht sich mit seinen Leuten. Carol schlägt ihm vor, bezüglich der verbliebenen Waffen zu schweigen, da sie der Meinung ist, dass der Ort nur mit Gewalt unter Kontrolle gebracht werden kann. Glenn bemerkt, wie Nicholas sich hinaus schleicht. Er folgt ihm. Es kommt zum Kampf, den am Ende Glenn für sich entscheiden kann. Er verschont Nicholas Leben und hilft ihm zurück in die Stadt. Daryl und Aaron finden auf ihrer Suche nach Überlebenden ein Lager für Dosenfrüchte. Als sie dieses untersuchen, geraten sie in eine Falle. Dank Morgan Jones können sie unbeschadet entkommen, verlieren jedoch Aarons Rucksack mit den Fotos Alexandrias. In Alexandria bittet Carol Pete, nach Tara zu schauen. Dabei bedroht sie ihn mit einem Messer und erklärt ihm, dass er nur eine Überlebenschance habe, wenn er lernt, sich unterzuordnen. Eugene und Abraham bekommen am Krankenbett von Tara die Gelegenheit, sich auszusprechen und entschuldigen sich beieinander. Rick deckt die geheim gehaltenen Waffen gegenüber Michonne auf. Sie erklärt ihm, dass sie ihm gegenüber loyal ist. Wenig später fällt Rick auf, dass das Eingangstor zur Stadt unbewacht offen steht. Er findet nach einiger Zeit einige Untote und erledigt diese. Hierdurch verpasst er den Beginn der Versammlung, bei der seine Gruppe für ihn spricht. Blutverschmiert kommt er hinzu, wirft einen der Zombies in die Mitte und erklärt, dass sie nicht sicher sind und sich verändern müssen, um den Gefahren der Welt außerhalb trotzen zu können. Pete kommt schreiend zum Treffen. Er lässt sich von Mr. Monroe nicht zurück halten und schlitzt ihm versehentlich die Kehle mit dem Katana von Michonne auf, das er gestohlen hat. Deanna gibt Rick freie Bahn, der seine Pistole zieht und schießt. In diesem Moment steht Morgan vor ihm, der von Aaron und Daryl nach Alexandria geführt wurde. Vorspann Morgan erwacht in einem Unfallwagen. Er schaut sich um und bemerkt, dass alles ruhig ist. Dann sieht er einen Glücksbringer am Rückspiegel hängen. Er macht sich im Wald Frühstück. Dazu kocht er sich Wasser auf und kippt ein Pulver dazu. Jemand kommt langsam aus dem Unterholz und bedroht ihn mit einer Waffe. Dabei erklärt er ruhig, dass sein Essen gut aussieht und setzt sich zu Morgan. Die Männer begrüßen sich. Morgan erklärt, dass der andere seine Waffe senken kann. Der Mann trägt ein auffälliges "W" auf der Stirn. Morgan befragt ihn hierzu. Er erklärt, dass die ersten Siedler Geld auf Wolfsköpfe ausgesetzt haben und Eingeborene auf die Jagd danach geschickt haben. Er zeigt auf seine Stirn und erklärt, dass die Wölfe nun wieder da sind. Morgan lächelt und meint, dass alles irgendwann wiederkommt. Beide lachen, der Mann aus der Gruppe der Wölfe bedroht Morgan jedoch immer noch mit der Waffe. Er gesteht, dass er nicht sehr oft jemand Neues kennen lernt. Morgan ist erstaunt, dass er überhaupt jemanden trifft. Der Bewaffnete gibt zu, in einer Gruppe zu sein, die Camps plündert und Fallen aufstellt. Morgan schaut sich nervös um. Der Mann redet weiter und schwärmt davon, wie man sich früher getroffen hat. Als Morgan an seiner Tasse nippen möchte, fordert der andere ihn auf, sie herunterzunehmen. Er gesteht, dass er alles von Morgan haben möchte. Dieser will wenigstens etwas behalten, um kurzfristig zu überleben. Der Mann gibt zu, dass er auch Morgan mitnehmen wird, jedoch nicht direkt lebendig. Das Mitglied der Wölfe erzählt, dass die Ureinwohner dachten, dass die Siedler damals Wölfe wären, die in Menschen verwandelt wurden. Morgan erklärt, dass die fremde Gruppe alles haben kann und sie unbeschadet getrennte Wege gehen können. Dabei besteht er aber darauf, dass er selbst nicht mitgehen wird. Er will nach seinem Stock greifen, als der Mann seine Waffe auf ihn richtet und entsichert. Er bittet Morgan nur still zu sein. Ein Mann stürmt aus dem Busch hinter Morgan. Dieser weicht aus, greift nach seinem Stock und schlägt die Männer k.o., während er sie mehrfach auffordert zu gehen und diese sich weigern. Ein Untoter kommt näher. Morgan greift zu der Pistole des Ersten und will den Zombie abschießen, doch sie ist leer. Er erledigt ihn schließlich mit seinem Stock. Danach reinigt er diesen. Er sperrt die beiden Bewusstlosen in sein Auto, in dem er am Morgen aufgewacht ist. Danach drückt er auf die Hupe. Er sieht den Glücksbringer, reißt ihn hinunter und nimmt ihn mit. Handlung der Folge Daryl und Aaron fahren in ihrem Wagen. Nach einiger Zeit halten sie an und steigen ab. Rick erwacht aus seiner Ohnmacht. Er fasst seinen verletzten Kopf an und lacht. Michonne sitzt bei ihm und will wissen, was er so lustig findet. Er erklärt, dass nach all dem was sie durchgemacht haben, er immer noch am Leben ist. Sie bringt ihn auf den aktuellen Stand, dass Rosita ihn versorgte, nachdem Deanna beschlossen hatte ihn hierher zu bringen. Carl kam auch, doch Michonne schickte ihn weg. Pete wurde schließlich von Jessie getrennt. Rick entschuldigt sich, dass er nichts von der Waffe gesagt hätte, doch er empfand die Ereignisse so schnell und sie wollte Alexandria so sehr. Michonne meint, dass die Gruppe aufhören musste, draußen in Unsicherheit zu überleben, jedoch scheint Rick noch nicht angekommen zu sein. Glenn, Carol und Abraham kommen herein. Michonne befragt Rick, woher er die Waffe hat. Carol antwortet für ihn und lenkt die Schuld auf ihn als Einzeltäter. Er schaut sie an, geht allerdings auf ihre Geschichte ein. Glenn erzählt von einem Treffen am Abend. Abraham spekuliert, ob Rick ausgeschlossen werden soll. Glenn weiß es nicht, doch Maggie soll es herausfinden. Carol schlägt eine Verteidigungsstrategie vor, falls Rick angeklagt werden würde. Sie empfiehlt ihnen nach dem Mund zu reden, denn sie seien wie Kinder, die es mögen, wenn man ihnen Geschichten erzählt. Rick schlägt einen Plan vor, wonach jeder ein wichtiges Ziel auf sein Kommando greift, falls die Situation eskalieren sollte. Danach zwängen sie die Alexandrianer, ihnen die Waffenkammer zu überlassen. Glenn fragt, ob das sein Plan gewesen sei. Rick gesteht ehrlich, dass er einen Fehler gemacht habe, sie jedoch nun alle in dieser Situation seien. Danach legt er sich wieder schlafen, während alle den Raum verlassen. Gabriel nimmt seine Robe von der Wäscheleine, wobei er von Maggie durch ein Fenster beobachtet wird. Mr. Monroe kommt zu ihr und führt sie zu seiner Frau. Maggie erklärt ihr, dass Rick und seine Gruppe nicht aus Alexandria herausgeworfen werden sollten. Sie findet, dass die Bürger hierüber nicht entscheiden sollten, da Deanna damals das Einführungsgespräch führte und sich für die Gruppe entschieden habe. Deanna erwidert, dass sie auch weiterhin die Entscheidungen treffen werde, jedoch den Bürgern ein Forum geben möchte, um ihre Meinung zu sagen. Maggie wirbt um Verständnis für Ricks Situation, dass er viel verloren und letztendlich nicht geschossen habe. Mr. Monroe wendet ein, dass es letztlich Michonne war, die Rick stoppte. Deanna wendet sich ab und bemerkt, dass sie tun werde, was erforderlich sei. Als Maggie gehen will, läuft ihr Mr. Monroe nach. Er erzählt ihr davon, dass die Höhlenmenschen früher Nomaden waren und ausgestorben sind, während sich die sesshaften Menschen weiterentwickelt haben. Er resümiert, dass die Zivilisation beginne, wenn man aufhörte, wegzulaufen und den Nächsten von sich wegzuschieben. Das ist es, was Mr. Monroe seiner Frau auf der Versammlung sagen möchte. Sie presst die Lippen zusammen und geht weiter. Sasha sammelt mit einem Bollerwagen die Leichen vor dem Zaun ein, um sie in einem Loch zu beerdigen. Als sie einen der Körper vom Wagen zerren möchte, rutscht sie ins Grab. Sie atmet aus, legt sich auf die bereits platzierten Leichen und schließt die Augen. Daryl und Aaron verfolgen eine Spur Überlebender. Aaron möchte vorsichtig vorgehen und aus der Entfernung die Menschen belauschen. Daryl fragt ihn über das bisherige Vorgehen aus. Dabei stellt sich heraus, dass sie schon mal eine kleine Gruppe unter der Führung von Davidson aus Alexandria verbannt haben. Er berichtet, dass sie klug und stark gewesen seien, es jedoch nicht funktioniert hätte. Aaron, Nicholas und Aden hätten sie dann weit aus Alexandria herausgefahren, ihnen eine Tagesration an Nahrungsmitteln mitgegeben und verabschiedet. Daryl möchte wissen, ob sie freiwillig gingen, worauf Aaron erklärt, dass sie ihre Waffen behalten hätten. Er räumt ein, dass er so etwas nie wieder machen möchte. Carol weckt Rick. Sie gibt ihm eine Waffe, von der momentan niemand außer ihnen weiß. Rick möchte seine Freunde, Glenn und Michonne, nicht weiter anlügen. Carol entgegnet, dass er die Kontrolle über Alexandria übernehmen und dabei auch lügen muss, obwohl er beides nicht möchte. Daryl und Aaron beobachten einen Mann in einem roten Pullover, der sich mit wilden Lauch einreibt, um Mücken fern zu halten. Rick verlässt das Haus. Auf der Straße grüßt er Tobin und geht am Haus von Deanna vorbei, die ihn beobachtet. Nicholas beobachtet Glenn, der auf der Veranda sitzt. Maggie kommt zu ihm und berichtet ihm, dass es bei dem Gespräch am Abend so sein wird, wie sie vermuteten. Sie will für Rick bei den Leuten werben. Sie bemerkt, dass etwas mit ihrem Mann nicht stimmt und setzt sich zu ihm. Glenn gibt zu, dass er sie liebt und zeigt damit seine Besorgnis über die aktuelle Situation. Maggie versichert ihm, dass sie es schaffen werden und geht, um mit den Leuten zu reden. Glenn bemerkt, wie Nicholas über den Zaun klettert. Gabriel verlässt Alexandria ohne Waffen. Der Wache erklärt er, dass er durch das heilige Wort geschützt würde. In seinem Haus wird Rick von Carl empfangen. Er informiert ihn über das Meeting, woraufhin Rick bestimmt, dass Carl zu Hause bleiben soll. Der Junge bemerkt, dass sie den Ort nun "zu Hause" nennen und fügt hinzu, dass die Bewohner sie brauchen. Rick erklärt seinem Sohn, dass er vielleicht jemanden bedrohen oder töten muss. Carl ist besorgt um die Bewohner und bittet seinen Vater inständig darum, mit den Bewohnern klar zu reden, sodass sie ihn und seinen Standpunkt verstehen. Daryl und Aaron sind an einem Lager für Dosenfrüchte angekommen. Aaron fasst zusammen, dass sie den Mann in dem roten Kapuzenpullover verloren haben, jedoch ihnen hier eine gute Gelegenheit geboten würde. Daryl erklärt, dass, wenn sie diesen Ort plündern, sie dann die Suche nach dem Mann aufgeben. Aaron findet, dass sie weit genug heraus gefahren sind und es an der Zeit ist umzukehren, zumal sie auch Werke von bösen Menschen in der Nähe gefunden haben. Daryl gibt sich schließlich damit zufrieden, dass sie die Nahrung brauchen, um weitere Überlebende versorgen zu können. Sie locken die Untoten zum Zaun und erstechen sie durch das Gitter. Danach gehen sie auf das Gelände. An der Verladeseite stehen einige LKW mit geschlossener Rückseite. Aaron findet ein Nummernschild aus Alaska, das er für seine Sammlung demontiert. Dabei erklärt er, dass sie den Mann mit dem roten Poncho leicht erkennen müssten, ihn jedoch nicht wiedergefunden haben. Mit einem Truck voller Dosen sieht er die Mission allerdings immer noch als erfolgreich. Daryl öffnet einen der Trucks. Durch einen Mechanismus werden auch die anderen Trucks geöffnet. In allen stehen einige Untote herum, die nun nach draußen drücken. Daryl und Aaron fliehen zwischen den Trucks, doch der Hof ist schon voller Untoter. Sie gehen unter einem Hänger durch und können knapp in einen herumstehenden PKW entkommen. Dieser wird sofort von den Untoten umschwärmt. Sie durchsuchen den PKW nach etwas, um die Scheiben zu verhängen und im Falle einer Ablenkung dann nicht mehr als Ziel angesehen zu werden. Aaron findet eine Notiz, mit der sie vor bösen Leuten gewarnt werden. Es klopft an Petes Tür in seinem neuen Haus. Es ist Carol, die ihm etwas zum essen bringt und ihn bittet, nach Tara zu sehen. Er schickt sie heraus. Sie nimmt ein Messer hervor und erklärt, ihn einfach umbringen zu können und niemand würde sie verdächtigen, sondern ihr vielmehr unterstellen in Notwehr gehandelt zu haben. Sie fordert ihn weiter heraus. Schließlich drückt sie ihm das Essen in die Hand und erklärt ihm, dass er eine Überlebenschance habe, wenn er seine Karten richtig ausspiele. Nachdem sie gegangen ist, lässt Pete das Essen zu Boden fallen und randaliert in der Wohnung, wobei er mehrfach feststellt, dass es nicht sein Haus sei. Glenn verfolgt Nicholas, der in den Wald läuft. Er kommt an einer Leiche vorbei und hört ein Geräusch. Instinktiv zieht er sein Messer, wird jedoch kurz darauf in die Schulter geschossen und fällt rücklings eine kleine Anhöhe hinunter. Nicholas läuft mit gezogener Waffe zu ihm, kann ihn jedoch nicht finden. Rick schaut bei Jessie vorbei. Dabei fällt ihm ein blaues Auge auf. Sie erklärt, dass sie es während der Prügelei bekommen habe. Sie findet, dass sie jetzt nicht zusammen gesehen werden sollten. Rick tut es nicht leid. Sie bittet ihn, nicht zu gehen und gibt ihm Recht.Hiermit spielt sie auf das Meeting am Abend an und der Aussage, dass kontrolliert werden muss, wer in Alexandria leben darf und wer nicht Pete hat die Szene von seinem Haus aus beobachtet. Daryl lacht auf, als er bemerkt, dass er sich in dem Wagen, umgeben von Zombies, wohler fühle, als in den Häusern in Alexandria. Aaron erklärt, dass er auch wegen Daryl damals die Gruppe nach Alexandria geholt habe. Er hatte beobachtet, wie er sich von der Gruppe gelöst hat und diese beim aufziehenden Sturm dann in die Scheune führte. Er gibt zu, dass sie weiter nach dem allein herumstreunenden Mann im Poncho hätten suchen sollen und ihn nicht wegen ein paar Dosen aufgeben sollten. Daryl steckt sich eine Zigarette an und erklärt, herausgehen zu wollen. Dadurch verschafft er Aaron die Gelegenheit zur Flucht. Aaron sieht den Fehler bei sich, doch das ist Daryl egal. Er will nur vorher noch aufrauchen. Aaron erklärt, dass sie den Kampf gemeinsam bestreiten werden, um gemeinsam zu fliehen oder unterzugehen. Daryl stimmt zu. Gerade als sie den Wagen verlassen wollten, wird einem der Untoten von hinten mit einem Stock durch den Schädel gebohrt. Morgan ist gekommen und hilft beim Kampf gegen die Untoten. Sie schließen das Gitter. Aaron ist völlig außer Atem und dankt dem zusätzlichen Retter, der seinen Stock mit einem Tuch reinigt. Sie stellen sich vor. Daryl möchte wissen, warum er ihnen geholfen habe. Dieser lacht ihn an und erklärt, dass jedes Leben wertvoll sei. Aaron bietet ihm an, sie mit nach Alexandria zu begleiten. Morgan erklärt, dass er auf der Suche nach einem Ort ist, sich jedoch verlaufen habe. Er reicht die Karte an Daryl weiter. Dieser erkennt sie wieder mit der Notiz von Abraham. Gabriel läuft pfeifend durch den Wald. Er bemerkt einen Untoten auf der Straße, der an einem Kadaver frisst und nähert sich diesem. Er öffnet die Arme und erklärt, dass er bereit sei. Der Zombie nähert sich. Er hat eine Schlinge um den Hals. Gerade als er Gabriel beißen will, wehrt dieser ihn ab, dreht ihn herum und zieht das Seil durch das verrottete Fleisch, sodass sich der Kopf abtrennt. Danach nimmt er einen Stein und erschlägt den Zombie. Er geht zum Opfer des Untoten, das zuckend auf dem Boden liegt, nimmt seinen Stein und erschlägt es. Danach schaut er sich um, beginnt zu weinen und kauert sich auf den Boden. Abraham besucht Tara auf der Krankenstation. Als er Eugene sieht, dreht er sich um und möchte gehen, doch Rosita erklärt, dass er eingeschlafen sei und sich setzen kann. Abraham schließt die Tür, stellt seine mitgebrachten Blumen ab und setzt sich vorsichtig. Rosita fällt versehentlich mit voller Absicht ein Blech herunter, das großen Lärm macht. Eugene erwacht. Er grüßt den anderen und erklärt, dass sie ihm das Leben gerettet hätten und noch viel mehr. Außerdem merkt er an, dass sie nur Dank Abraham nach Alexandria gekommen seien. Er selbst hätte sich nur eine Lüge einfallen lassen, die ihn motivieren sollte. Er bedankt und entschuldigt sich aufrichtig. Abraham kann sich ebenfalls zu einer Entschuldigung durchringen. Eugene findet seine Entschuldigung unnötig. Abraham erwidert, dass er ihn fast umgebracht hätte, wobei er ihm zustimmt. Sie schauen schweigend auf das Krankenbett. Gabriel kommt zurück nach Alexandria. Am Tor wird er von der Wache begrüßt. Dieser möchte gleich weiter zum Meeting, möchte jedoch noch einen Termin beim Pfarrer vereinbaren über Aiden. Dieser gibt keine klare Antwort, doch die Wache gibt sich damit zufrieden. Er bittet den Pfarrer das Tor zu schließen. Dieser stimmt zu. Geistesabwesend zieht er die Tür zu, verschließt sie jedoch nicht. Nicholas ist immer noch auf der Jagd nach Glenn. Er begegnet einem Untoten, will jedoch keinen Schuss dafür abgeben. Er zückt ein langes Messer, wechselt jedoch wieder zurück zur Waffe und erschießt den Untoten. Glenn rammt ihn gegen einen Baum und schlägt ihn mehrfach. Nicholas versucht, auch die Schusswunde von Glenn auszunutzen, um sich selbst einen Vorteil zu verschaffen. Ein weiblicher Zombie kommt aus dem Wald. Nicholas bemerkt sie und springt zur Seite, damit er sich auf Glenn werfen kann. Weitere Untote kommen hinzu. Michonne holt Rick zum Meeting. Dieser berichtet davon, wie sie die Waffen aus der Waffenkammer geholt und aufgeteilt hätten und wer alles involviert gewesen sei. Michonne meint, dass sie ihn nicht abgehalten hätte. Er wendet ein, dass sie ihn vor kurzem k.o. geschlagen hatte. Sie erklärt, dass sie dies für ihn getan hätte. Er hatte gehofft, dass sie ihm die Waffe abnähme und ihn von seinem Plan abbrächte, ggf. mit Waffengewalt die Stadt unter seine Gewalt zu bringen. Michonne ist überzeugt, dass sie innerhalb von Alexandria keine Waffen benötigten und er einen Weg finden werde, wie sie miteinander auskommen könnten. Sie sichert ihm jedoch in allen Wegen Loyalität zu. Er reicht ihr die Waffe, die sie ihm zurückschiebt. Danach lässt sie ihn zurück und mahnt ihn, pünktlich zu sein. Rick erinnert sich daran, was Bob zu ihm gesagt hat, dass man nicht zu viel aufgeben darf, da es sonst keinen Weg in ein zivilisiertes Leben mehr zurück gibt, während er seine Machete anschaut. Er blickt aus dem Fenster und sieht das offene Tor. Sofort eilt er dort hin. Hier schaut er sich um, kann jedoch niemanden finden. Er bemerkt einige blutige Hautfetzen am Stahl und einige Tropfen auf dem Boden. Sofort schließt er das Tor und verriegelt es. Dann rennt er an der Mauer entlang auf der Suche nach den Untoten. Gabriel kommt in seine Kirche. Dort erwartet ihn Sasha im Licht einiger Kerzen. Sie gibt zu, dass sie nicht mehr weiß, was sie tun soll und den Verstand verliere. Sie bittet um Hilfe, doch der Pfarrer lehnt ab. Auf der Versammlung warten alle auf Rick. Deanna beschließt anzufangen, da es bereits dunkel geworden ist. Sie will über das reden, was passiert ist und die Prügelei dabei ausblenden. Sie will zunächst über einen der Sheriffs reden, Rick Grimes. Sie stellt zur Diskussion, dass er eine Waffe entwendet und auf Menschen gerichtet habe. Maggie, Carol und Sasha bitten darum, noch auf Rick zu warten. Nicholas schaut sich vorsichtig im dunklen Wald um. Rick rennt noch immer durch die unbeleuchteten Straßen auf der Suche nach den Zombies. Er hört einen Hund bellen und zückt sein Messer. Sasha gesteht dem Heiligen, dass sie sterben möchte. Dieser stimmt ihr zu. Er klagt sie an, dass sie schreckliche Gräueltaten vollbracht hätte und macht sie allein dafür verantwortlich, was Bob, ihrem verstorbenem Freund, zugestoßen ist. Sie fordert ihn auf, damit aufzuhören, doch er macht weiter und erklärt, dass ihr gutmütiger Bruder, Tyreese, es verdient hätte, nach Alexandria zu kommen, nicht jedoch sie. Sie drängt ihn schreiend zurück an die Wand. Rick trifft auf den ersten Untoten und greift diesen an. Michonne erklärt, dass sie schon sehr lange außerhalb des Schutzes gewesen wären und das sofortige Umstellen auf das neue Leben für einige schwierig sein könnte. Sie ergreift Partei für Rick und erklärt ihnen, dass der Schutz seiner Familie sowie seiner Liebsten für ihn im Vordergrund ständen. Währenddessen kämpft Rick mit den Untoten und Sasha mit Gabriel. Dabei löst sich ein Schuss im Gotteshaus. Im Wald gelingt es Glenn Nicholas niederzuschlagen. Auf dem Meeting ergreift auch Carol Partei für Rick. Sie erklärt, dass die schwachen Menschen starke Anführer, wie Rick, benötigten, die starke Entscheidungen treffen. Rick wurde von einem Untoten niedergeworfen. Es gelingt ihm, den Hals des Zombies nach hinten zu drücken. Glenn setzt sich auf den am Boden liegenden Verwundeten und schlägt ihm weiter ins Gesicht. Abraham ergreift nun das Wort für Rick. Rick gelingt es, den Schädel des Untoten zum Platzen zu bringen. Dabei ergießen sich dessen Flüssigkeiten über sein Gesicht. Er wirft ihn beiseite. Die Wölfe bringen den Mann im roten Poncho zu ihrer Falle. Dieser möchte dies nicht. Einer der Männer spricht beruhigend auf ihn ein und erklärt ihm still zu sein, da es sonst schwieriger werden würde. Dann schlitzt er ihm die Kehle auf und begrüßt ihn in seiner neuen Heimat. Nun ist Maggie an der Reihe. Sie berichtet von ihrem Vater, wie er Rick respektierte. Sie führt aus, dass er sich um seine Familie kümmere und empfindet, dass sie alle dazugehören. Zu Deanna gewandt erklärt sie, dass alle Bewohner von Alexandria dieser neuen Familie angehören wollen, deren Gründer Rick Grimes ist. Deanna ergreift das Wort. Sie berichtet von Pfarrer Gabriel, wie er zu ihr kam und ihr erzählte, dass die Neuankömmlinge sich über die Gemeinschaft stellen und ihnen nicht getraut werden kann. Sie drückt ihre Hoffnung aus, dass Gabriel beim Meeting hätte sein können, um seinen Standpunkt selbst vortragen zu können. Jessie hebt diesen Fakt hervor und verdeutlicht, dass diese Info auf Hören-Sagen beruhe. Maggie verlässt die Versammlung. Im Wald drückt Glenn Nicholas zu Boden. Er wirft ihm erneut den Mord an Noah vor. Dann resümiert er, dass er ihm einen guten Ratschlag gegeben hat und als Dank dafür einen Mordversuch hinnehmen soll. Er hält ihm die Pistole an die Schläfe. In der Kirche hält Sasha dem Pfarrer ebenfalls ein Gewehr ins Gesicht. Die Wölfe starten per Fernbedienung eine kleine Musik und Lichtshow in den Anhängern, um die Untoten wieder zurück in die Falle zu locken. Toben hat das Wort. Ihm liegt nur die Sicherheit seiner Familie am Herzen. Er wisse zwar nicht, was es bedeute, doch sollte es heißen, dass Rick gehen muss, dann ... ; er bringt den Satz nicht zu Ende, denn in diesem Moment erscheint Rick blutverschmiert mit einer Leiche auf den Schultern. Er wirft sie in die Mitte der Versammlung. Die Leute schauen geschockt umher. Glenn zögert, die Waffe zu betätigen. Nicholas wiederholt, dass er nur Angst hatte. Glenn fordert ihn auf zu schweigen, doch dieser jammert weiter. Er kann es nicht tun und setzt sich zur Seite. In der Kirche bittet Gabriel Sasha, ihn zu ermorden. Maggie tritt hinzu und nimmt ihr die Waffe ab. Gabriel bittet, Sasha gewähren zu lassen. Dann bricht es aus ihm hervor. Er gibt zu, dass viele Menschen wegen ihm sterben mussten. Maggie ergreift seine Hand und stimmt ihm zu. Sie hilft ihm auf. Rick erklärt, dass kein Wachmann am Tor gewesen sei und dieses offen gestanden habe. Sofort rechtfertigt sich der Wachmann, dass er den Pfarrer damit beauftragt hätte. Rick erklärt weiter, dass der Untote von allein hereinkommen sei. Er führt weiter aus, dass Tote und Lebende weiter in den gesicherten Ort vordringen würden, solange sie da seien. Er erklärt, dass die draußen sie jagen, finden und benutzen würden. Er ist jedoch überzeugt, dass sie die Angreifer überwinden könnten und überleben werden. Das will er ihnen zeigen. Rick gibt zu, dass er überlegt hat, wie viele er töten müsste, um ihnen das Leben zu retten. Er fordert die Bewohner auf, sich zu ändern. Danach entschuldigt er sich nicht dafür, was er am Tag zuvor gesagt hat, sondern nur dafür, dass er es nicht früher gesagt habe, denn die Glückssträhne werde enden. Pete erscheint und erklärt lautstark, dass Rick nicht zur Gruppe gehöre. Er hält das Katana von Michonne in der Hand. Mr. Monroe stellt sich in den Weg und will den Angreifer aufhalten. Als Rick seine Waffe ziehen möchte, hält ihn Carol zurück. Pete schaut nur auf ihn und unterschätzt die Länge der Klinge, als er den Mann von Deanna zurückschubst. Das lange Ende der Klinge durchschneidet seine Halsschlagadern und Mr. Monroe sackt blutend zusammen. Pete wird von Abraham überwältigt. Deanna hält ihren sterbenden Mann in den Armen. Pete sieht die Schuld an dem Unfall einzig bei Rick. Dieser schaut fassungslos um sich. Nachdem Mr. Monroe verstorben ist, schaut Deanna Rick mit verzogener Miene an. Sie fordert Rick auf, den Angreifer zu erledigen. Dieser zögert nicht und erschießt Pete. Morgan spricht ihn zweifelnd fragend an. Glenn hilft Nicholas zurück in die Stadt. Maggie betet zusammen mit Gabriel und Sasha. Carl und Judith schauen der Spieluhr zu. Die Wölfe finden in dem Wagen, den Daryl und Aaron als Unterschlupf benutzt haben, die Tasche mit den Fotos. Rosita ist bei Tara, als diese erwacht. Nachspann Michonne hat ihr Katana gereinigt. Sie hängt es wieder über den Kamin. Dabei zögert sie und betrachtet sich in dem Spiegelbild der Klinge. Sie hängt das Messer auf ihren Rücken. Auf dem Gelände der Menschenfalle läuft nun der ehemals Überlebende mit dem Poncho als Zombie umher. Auf einem der Autos steht "Wölfe nicht fern" Besonderheiten * Es wurden 2 Männer und 1 Frau am Anfang (kurz nach Ausbruch der Seuche) aus Alexandria verbannt. * Rick und Morgan treffen sich mittlerweile zum dritten Mal. * Weitere Zombies mit einem in die Stirn eingeritzten "W" werden gezeigt. Todesfälle *Pete Anderson *Reg Monroe Musik Trivia * Diskussion über diese Folge * Blog über diese Folge Nachweise